The Path to the Treasure: Chapter 6
Robert D. Wynn has accomplished a few things today. He sailed away from Saya Valley for the first time, he was in his first bar fight, and he may or may not have gained a ship as well as a new crew mate, depending on how this meeting goes... Wynn: "So, about my ship..." Chezamik: "Leave me alone! I already told you, I changed my mind, I don't want to build you a ship anymore, and I certainlly don't want to be on your dumb bread pirate crew." Wynn: "You know, I actually didn't say anything about being on my crew this time, which means you were actually thinking about it, and-" Chezamik: "Would you just shut it? I don't want to build you a ship, I don't want to be on your crew, and I don't even wanna be on the same island as you anymore! I hate you! You know, I thought you were different, but I guess I was wrong. You're all the same..." Wynn: "Ok look, in my defense, I've never really talked to a woman before, so this is a little-" Chezamik: "What the hell does me being a woman have to do with this??" Wynn: "Wait, you said all guys are the same...didn't you?" Chezamik: "Ugh, no you idiot, I meant pirates! I was going to build a ship for you cause I thought you were a good pirate, a pirate that cared, a pirate that was concerned about other people, but no! Pirates don't give a damn about anyone but themselves." Wynn, now visibly angry: "Hey! I care about other people! The only reason I became a pirate is so I could help out the kids back at the orphanage once I become the Pirate King!" Chezamik: "What? Orphanage?" Wynn: "Yeah, an orphanage, it's where I've lived for the past 11 years, I don't know anything but that place, all the kids there are my family, and they deserve better than that little house in the middle of nowhere! And by the way, there are some great pirates out there that really care about people, like Shanks or Kaminari!" Chezamik: "Oh, I'm sorry, I had no idea...I mean, you just kinda yelled at me to help and you actually expected me to protect you without any regard for myself." Wynn: "I had your back in there, didn't I? And if I remember correctly, I got knocked out, and when I woke up, you were protecting me! So obviously you saw the danger and didn't care." Chezamik: "Look I'm sorry, okay?! I guess I just assumed because....well, when I was a little girl, a pirate crew attacked my hometown. They destroyed everything and took my father as a captive. We were fighting them off but they got him first, and I ran before they could get me. The last thing he told me was that he'd be ok, and that I should look for him. That's why I need the money. Getting a ship would be no problem, but all the living expenses are the tough part, especially for a girl. But I made a vow that I would find him someday, and I'd bring justice to those bastards." Wynn, bawling his eyes out, between sobs: "Thats so sad!!" *''Crying a lot''* Chezamik: "Would you suck it up already? I don't want to be seen with a crybaby, I'm leaving, see you around." Wynn grabs her arm before she can leave. She turns back to him. He is now looking up at her with a wide grin on his face. Wynn: "Chezamik, I promise you, if you join my crew, we'll find your father, and we'll find those damn pirates and we'll kick their asses. Cause that's what a crew does, they stick up for each other and fight through till the end. On my honor as a pirate, if we don't find him, so help me I'll hang up my bandana and I'll never sail again. Got it?" Chezamik, wiping a tear from her eye: "*''Sobs* You got it, Captain!" Wynn, with a smile: "Chezamik, welcome to the Black Bread Pirates!" 'Chapter 6 - End''' Previous Chapter Category:Stories Category:Path to the Treasure: One Piece Adventures